1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fork lifts, particularly to devices which attach to vehicles to form a fork lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small business owners, handymen, contractors, farmers and others often need equipment for lifting heavy objects. Fork lifts designed for this purpose are expensive. Devices which attach to vehicles to form a fork lift provide the benefits of a fork lift without all of the expense. Such devices of the prior art are generally complicated in structure and limited in usefulness.
What is needed is a device for attaching to a vehicle to form a fork lift which is versatile and simple in construction.